No matter what
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Ella lo quería, él no tenía sentimientos, ¿podía un hechizo cambiarlo todo?
1. Extraños sentimientos

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece, de hacerlo Sesshômaru tendría su propio burdel de zorras (?)

**Notas de autor:** Regalo de cumpleaños súúúúúúper atrasado para la linda Bruxi (L), me costó un ovario sacar esto, se está extendiendo demasiado por lo tanto serán dos –¡tal vez tres!- capítulos, si no te gusta algo puedes decirme con toooooda la confianza del mundo (igual mandarme al carajo es más fácil xd).

Ehm, sí. ¡Que lo disfruten! *arroja confeti*

杀生丸

No matter what

杀生丸

"Yo solo necesito saber si debajo de todas esas máscaras, escudos y cortezas hay un poco de amor para mí."

Le conté a un pajarito, Denise Márquez

杀生丸

Emociones desconocidas

—Algo está mal— susurró una adolescente de largo cabello negro mientras yacía sentada en la hierba, la colina donde se encontraba le daba el panorama completo de la aldea que la había recibido años antes; aunque al principio habían tenido cierta renuencia a aceptarla debido a su guardián. Con el paso de las estaciones podría decirse que hasta al poderoso daiyoukai perro le habían tomado cariño. Por muy arisco y malhumorado que se portara con los aldeanos. —Nunca se retrasa.

Sus ojos castaños se dirigieron en ese momento al cielo, a la espera de poder encontrar al único ser del planeta que la hacía sentirse en casa. Era raro, porque a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado en ese lugar no lograba llamar hogar a la aldea de la anciana Kaede; para ella, el bosque y la compañía de su señor era su verdadera lugar. Con un aspecto diferente conforme avanzaban y las estaciones seguían su curso, pero nunca era lo mismo que el día anterior; nada salvo su compañía.

—_Deberías casarte y formar una familia_— le había dicho una de las chicas de la aldea con un tono duro, lo que le daba a entender que hablaba completamente convencida de que lo dicho era lo correcto—, _ese demonio no va a mantenerte en un lugar seguro ni mucho menos va a desposarte, ¿qué esperas conseguir mientras lo sigues?_

Claro, esas habían sido las palabras de un ave criada en cautiverio, preocupada ante el inminente invierno. Rin sin embargo había saboreado la libertad desde que tenía ocho años y su vida había comenzado por segunda ocasión, ella no esperaba un reconocimiento especial por parte de su señor ¡no pensaba sobrepasar la línea! Ella sólo quería ser capaz de disfrutar toda su vida de la compañía de él; sin importar que sus sentimientos nunca fueran correspondidos.

Sonrió con tristeza, podía darse ese lujo al verse sola.

No tenía por qué estar siempre alegre, había una parte de ella -pequeña, pero aun así ahí estaba- que le causaba un poquito de tristeza toda la situación, pero sabía que cambiaría en cuanto la figura de Sesshômaru apareciera; él era la causa de sus alegrías, como del pequeño dolor de su pecho.

—Demasiado tarde— murmuró otra vez mirando hacia el cielo, una mueca dibujándose en sus labios, ¿y si le había pasado algo...?

—¡Rin!— el grito de Jaken se escuchó desde las profundidades del bosque de Inuyasha, la aludida se enderezó cual resorte ante el llamado; casi corriendo al encuentro del pequeño sapo.

—Señor Jaken, ¿dónde está el señor Sesshômaru?— preguntó intentando no zarandear al anciano.

—Sígueme.

Fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta mientras empezaba a deshacer el camino que había hecho volviendo sus pasos, Rin no dudó un sólo segundo; lo siguió sin dar una mirada atrás cargando su pequeña mochila. Se había acordado el plan que daría un paseo con ambos y llevaba lo necesario: vendas, comida seca, hierbas medicinales y otro kimono, que no dijeran que Inuyasha y los demás no se preocupaban por su bienestar.

Conforme avanzaban el demonio se volvía cada vez más y más pálido en tanto su caminar se volvía más inseguro.

—¿Señor Jaken?— Rin sostuvo sus pequeños hombros acomodándose a su altura, el aludido se estremeció ante el tacto sin decir nada por unos minutos,

—Sigue caminando, no puedo ir más allá.

«Y ten cuidado», pensó.

La chica frunció el ceño ante la indicación pero no vaciló, si quería llegar al fondo de toda ese extraña situación debía obedecer a Jaken. Después de unos cuantos minutos divisó una cueva, arrugó la nariz de tan sólo imaginar a su señor dentro.

—¿Señor Sesshômaru?— murmuró mientras entraba observando a todas direcciones. Sin embargo, dentro estaba demasiado oscuro para sus ojos humanos acostumbrados a la luz.

—Vete.

La orden estaba cargada de ira mal contenida, como si su portador no fuera capaz de modular los sentimientos en él.

—¿Está...se encuentra bien?— preguntó la chica aferrando su kimono entre sus dedos, su visión amoldándose a la oscuridad con cada segundo que pasaba.

—Vete, no lo repetiré otra vez.

Cuando sus ojos pudieron ver casi con claridad, la chica se quedó de piedra ante la imagen que había frente a ella. Parpadeó como tratando de convencerse a sí misma que era real y no un producto de su imaginación.

La alarma se disparó en ella mientras daba un paso tembloroso en su dirección.

—Sus manos...— la chica hizo el intento de dar un paso cuando Sesshômaru la tomó por el cuello, la sangre de sus nudillos manchó la joven y tersa piel de ella.

—Vete.

Se miraron largamente a los ojos, él mostrándole el más puro odio y ella con la calidez que siempre le había dedicado solamente al daiyoukai, el agarre en su cuello solo era una advertencia; no había ninguna agresividad real en la acción.

—No puedo —dijo con una sonrisa triste después de un momento de vacilación desviando la mirada—, ¿me permitiría ayudarle, señor Sesshômaru?

—Has lo que quieras.

La dejó de nuevo en el suelo con brusquedad; dándole la espalda en un movimiento rápido -pero elegante-para poner distancia entre ambos. Rin sonrió esta vez más genuinamente, rechazando su sorpresa inicial salió con prisa para ir por leña y encender una fogata, ya se encargaría de las heridas de su señor.

Con su botín a cuestas regresó después de un tiempo, encontrando a un Sesshômaru con el ceño pronunciadamente fruncido.

—¿Pasa algo?

Las orbes del demonio la miraron como si dijera ¿esto no es suficiente para ti?

—Quiero decir, a pesar de eso— sus mejillas se tintaron de carmín en tanto las hojas secas y la madera crujían para dar vida al fuego, revelando con más énfasis el cambio que había sufrido Sesshômaru.

Sus marcas en las mejillas habían desaparecido al igual que su hermosa luna en la frente, sus orejas habían dejado su puntiaguda forma de demonio para volverse redondeadas como las de ella. Sus caninos, siempre tan atractivos -Rin se sonrojó un poco más al pensar eso- abandonaron su forma perruna para verse más humanos igual que sus garras.

Pero lo que más le sorprendía de todo el cambio físico era sin duda el cabello y los ojos. El plata había sido remplazado por el carbón más oscuro que sus jóvenes ojos pudieran haber visto antes, en tanto el oro de sus orbes había cedido su lugar a un gris tormenta.

Sesshômaru era humano.

El cómo, cuándo y porqué, seguía siendo un misterio; pero para Rin eso no tenía importancia. A menos que no fuera temporal. Ahí si que iba a preocuparse.

«Mucho», pensó mordiendo su labio inferior, no quería ni imaginarse como debía sentirse Sesshômaru al verse convertido en lo que más odiaba.

Estiró una de sus manos pidiendo a su señor que le permitiera curar sus heridas, como esperó Sesshômaru no hizo ningún intento por cooperar.

—¿Quiere que lo haga como la primera vez?— río alegre recordando cómo años atrás le había arrojado un cubo de agua encima cuando lo había encontrado malherido.*

Los ojos grises la taladraron por unos cuantos segundos, podía ser un humano pero aún poseía la arrogancia y terquedad que tanto lo caracterizaba. Rin se tapó los labios con la mano ocultando su diversión, tal vez estaba fuera de lugar pero, le gustaba ser la única que lo veía así.

Tomó la mano de Sesshômaru con cuidado mientras limpiaba la herida, colocando una de las hierbas que Kagome le había puesto para el dolor, la vendó lo mejor que pudo intentando no mirar más arriba que las heridas que curaba. Podía sentir los ojos grises fijos en ella.

—Tengo hambre—él admitió al fin con amargura, si pudiera volvería a revivir a la bruja que lo había maldecido para matarla otra vez. Ahora se encontraba completamente expuesto con su inútil cuerpo humano y sin ningún tipo de protección, con Rin a su lado. Y eso, tanto como le agradaba; lo aborrecía por la sencilla razón de que si pasaba cualquier cosa no podría protegerla. Algo que sin duda la pequeña humana no había notado todavía.

—Tengo comida en la mochila— ofreció Rin tendiéndole su bolso de viaje, feliz de poder serle de utilidad—, he terminado con sus manos.

Sesshômaru asintió en su dirección a la espera. Cuando Rin se percató que no había soltado del todo su bolsa se sonrojó desviando la mirada.

El ahora humano frunció el ceño ante la carne, pero si no se alimentaba moriría como una escoria humana. Tragando su orgullo mordió un pedazo, sintiendo su sabor. No era tan malo, pero que no esperaran verlo saltar de gusto por ello.

Frunció aún más el ceño cuando vio a su protegida mirarlo comer, esa pequeña humana era rara; incluso para los de su propia especie.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?

«¿Cómo humano o sin comer?», preguntó él en su fuero interno, como si la adolescente hubiera leído su mente soltó una pequeña pero musical risa.

—Sin comer.

Se encogió de hombros, no recordaba exactamente cuando fue la última vez que había ingerido algo; pero si sentía que estaba demasiado hambriento.

Maldita debilidad humana. Maldita bruja de mierda y maldito fuera su medio hermano híbrido quien era el causante de todo.

—¿Por qué...?— la pregunta quedó inconclusa mientras su protegida se mordía el labio. Negó como si estuviera hablándose a sí misma—, no importa, ¿puedo ayudar?

—No.

Y era la más pura verdad, el único que podía ayudarlo era su querido hermano híbrido. Primero prefería enterrarle a Bakusaika en lo más profundo del estómago para verlo retorcerse mientras su cuerpo caía a pedazos hasta morir. Si, pensar en eso lo ponía de mejor humor.

—Pronto anochecerá — Rin dijo con una sonrisa cálida—, es mejor dormir un poco...si quiere.

—Duerme.

Sesshômaru le dio la espalda, no podría dormir en esa condición y con ella ahí. La chica asintió tumbándose con una sonrisa, ahora si se sentía en casa con él al lado.

Varias horas después, el demonio ahora humano fijó su mirada en ella. No podía evitarlo, era un impulso que con el paso de los años se había vuelto algo natural; cuando dormía el pasado no era más que un recuerdo lejano en tanto el futuro carecía de importancia, eso era lo que él quería, poder quedarse en el presente donde nada afectaba el lazo que los unía.

«¿Lazo?» Sesshômaru se preguntó llevándose una mano al pecho donde su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. «Estúpido corazón humano».

Su cara siempre sin emoción alguna estaba acalorada, lo que le daba a entender que estaba sonrojado. Pero, ¿por qué? Volvió a mirar a Rin como si con eso pudiera comprender la maraña de emociones extrañas que no entendía -ni quería ser capaz de entender-, tratando a la chica como si fuera la culpable de todo.

El cabello negro le llegaba más abajo de la cintura hasta donde estaba la forma de su trasero redondeado, el kimono que traía se encontraba ajustado por lo que Sesshômaru fue capaz de notar cada una de las curvas que ahora adornaban el cuerpo de Rin; no es que antes no lo hubiera notado, pero ahora tenía un matiz diferente.

Gruñó para sus adentros apretando sus muy humanos dientes dándose la vuelta, tenía que concentrarse en buscar una solución a su problema porque definitivamente nunca le pediría ayuda al imbécil de su hermano.

杀生丸

Sesshômaru abrió los ojos con pereza, dándose cuenta que aún seguía en la cueva convertido en lo que más odiaba, Rin se encontraba dándole la espalda cantando para sí misma con un tono alegre y dulce. Lo que sin duda contrastaba enormemente con su cara de repulsión.

—El desayuno está listo— habló la chica cuando notó que se había despertado, aunque él fingió no escucharla.

Encontrar una solución era su prioridad, después podría comer.

—Puedo preguntar... ¿qué le sucedió?— la vocecita de Rin lo interrumpió, estaba decidido a no contestarle al final de cuentas a ella no le afectaba en nada—, no me gusta verlo así. No me refiero con esa apariencia— se apresuró a aclarar—, se ve...bien.

Sesshômaru la miró directamente a la cara haciendo que la chica enrojeciera al instante, los ojos del humano podían haber perdido el tono dorado pero el matiz seguía siendo hipnotizante para Rin.

—Maldición— masculló él aún en contra de sus deseos—, una bruja me maldijo antes de que la matara.

La chica lo miró golpeando distraídamente su labio, lo que sin duda capturó la total atención del hombre quien sin reparar en lo que hacía se acercó hasta que sus respiraciones casi se convertían en una. Rin parpadeó ante la cercanía y su rostro empezó a pintarse carmín.

—¿Señor Sesshômaru?

—Silencio.

¿En qué momento ella había cambiado tanto? Esa era la pregunta que torturaba los pensamientos del humano, ¿cuándo habían llegado al momento en que él, el gran Lord del Oeste deseaba besar a una humana; a su protegida desde niña? Era algo que ciertamente no esperaba en ese momento, antes era capaz de reprimir sus impulsos con mayor facilidad, sin embargo ahora sentía como si algo lo llevara en la misma dirección: hacia Rin.

Levantó uno de sus dedos para delinear el contorno de los labios rosas y delicados, le gustó la sensación de esa piel suave que se movía a la par cuando él deslizaba su dedo.

¿Eso sentían los humanos cuando eran atraídos a otra persona?

Un deseo irrefrenable que se alojaba en su cuerpo, como una enfermedad que avanza sin que puedas hacer algo para evitarlo.

"¿Tú sientes eso?" Sesshômaru quiso preguntar pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, no eran más que estúpidas debilidades humanas que ahora lo aquejaban por encontrarse en ese cuerpo. Cuando volviera a su forma natural no sentiría ni una mierda de eso.

Pero Rin era diferente, su debilidad y su vida tan efímera que no podría compararse jamás a su larga -muy larga- juventud. ¿Y si... Y si un día despertaba y ella ya hubiera muerto?

La sola idea hizo que su antes inmune corazón se estremeciera de sólo pensarlo. Ella no podía dejarlo, se lo había prometido cuando habían iniciado a viajar juntos; permanecería a su lado. El siempre estaba implícito en la oración, no podía ser de otra manera.

¡_Egoísta_!

La palabra rugió en las paredes de su mente, era un jodido egoísta que no le permitía alcanzar la felicidad con alguien más y que lo único que había dado a cambio eran esas costosas ropas que la chica portaba. Pero, la sola imagen de ella sonriéndole a cualquier otro macho lo ponía enfermo; le daban ganas de despellejar capa por capa de piel y reducir sus huesos a un montón de cenizas, para después utilizar a Colmillo Sagrado y repetir un proceso idéntico, pero aún más doloroso.

Por su parte y completamente ajena a los pensamientos del daiyoukai, Rin se mantenía quieta con un solo pensamiento en mente:

_Jdskdjssdjshdsfjs._

¡Sesshômaru tenía uno de sus dedos en sus labios! Sin mencionar que su rostro cambiaba en infinidad de expresiones, era algo realmente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada; como si la frialdad se hubiera ido con su poder demoniaco.

Si la posición no cambiaba o al menos le dirigía cualquier palabra de forma rápida estaba segura que sufriría un colapso. Entonces hubo un cambio de expresión que la dejó perpleja: soledad.

Sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía lo rodeo con sus brazos por el cuello en un abrazo que a nadie le había dado antes, de sólo sentir en lo cerca que estaban Rin sabía que el gesto podría entenderse como inapropiado, pero poco le importaba si era Sesshômaru al que abrazaba.

—No es tan malo, ¿sabe? A pesar de lo débiles que parecemos somos fuertes de una forma que no es física, sobre todo para proteger aquellos a los que amamos — explicó atropelladamente y en tono bajo suspirando en los oídos de él.

Sesshômaru no contestó como siempre, en cambio acaricio el largo cabello negro tratando de captar su aroma aún con sus escasos sentidos; dejándose envolver por la calidez que desprendía el menudo cuerpo de Rin.

—Encontraremos una solución. — Sonrió separándose de él de manera rápida, demasiado avergonzada del acto que acababa de cometer.

—Rin.

—¿Si?— preguntó insegura sin atreverse a levantar la mirada, el tono había vuelto a ser el de siempre.

—Vuelve a donde estabas.

La chica se sonrojó aún más pero acepto volviendo a abrazarlo con fuerza, no lo soltaría aunque el mundo se pusiera en su contra.

杀生丸

Muchas horas después, cuando el sol estaba en su punto más alto y ya que Sesshômaru le había contado todo lo que ocurrió para llegar a ese estado; Rin miraba pensativa la luz que llegaba de la entraba de la cueva en tanto deseaba que algo se le ocurriera.

Lo único que podía pasar era que Inuyasha lo ayudara hablando con él, era más fácil hacer que el cielo se cayera en pedazos antes de que ambos se sentaran a charlar como lo harían dos hermanos, pero aun así era lo mejor.

«O tal vez darme una ducha», pensó la chica sintiendo como el sudor estaba empezando a pegar su ropa al cuerpo. Con lo quisquilloso que era su señor no tardaría en notarlo y mandarla el mismo, por lo que se levantó sintiendo los ojos grises pegados a su nuca.

—Iré a tomar...un baño — explicó enrojeciendo, a ese paso su piel quedaría marcada de por vida con ese rojo intenso. Tomó sus cosas de aseo de forma rápida cuando sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver que Sesshômaru se incorporaba también.

—Vamos— dijo empezando a andar más hacia el fondo de la cueva, Rin se preguntaba exactamente que encontraría más allá; lo único que lograba ver era oscuridad, pero como siempre lo siguió con una sonrisa.

—¿A dónde?— preguntó con la curiosidad a flor de piel mirando el perfil de su acompañante.

Sesshômaru se limitó a seguir caminando, tratando de ignorar la sensación pegajosa y el asco que le producía el sentirse así. Era demasiado para él, así que bañarse estaba bien.

Tiempo después se encontraron con una terma justo en el centro de lo que parecía una enorme sala dentro de la cueva, como si el destino se encargara de darles el espacio adecuado para...

Rin sacudió su cabeza a los lados con fuerza, ella no debería estar pensando en ese tipo de tonterías. No era correcto.

Al voltear hacia su derecha para ver a Sesshômaru y olvidarse de sus muy obscenos pensamientos se encontró con un pecho desnudo justo a centímetros de su cuerpo.

«Estoy tan jodida», pensó incapaz de apartar la mirada, sintiendo esos dos orbes tormenta fijas en su cara. «Trágame tierra».

Cuando menos lo pensó, el chico ya se encontraba dentro del agua dejando que su cuerpo se refrescará en tanto su cabello negro creaba una mancha en el agua cristalina.

—¿No ibas a bañarte?—La pregunta de Sesshômaru descolocó a Rin de sobre manera, ¿esperaba que se bañara con...él?

—Esperare a que termine— contestó en un hilo de voz manteniendo la mirada lejos del agua, no quería… bueno sí que quería ver, pero no lo haría. Ella no era Miroku, además que le faltaría el respeto a su señor; era una línea que no iba a cruzar. Ya bastante había hecho antes como para sumarle esto.

—No me molesta.

Las palabras fueron dichas en un tono bajo, pero la humana fue capaz de escucharlas lo que la llevó a preguntarse si tal vez no se había equivocado al juzgar los sentimientos del daiyoukai; el haberse transformado en humano lo estaba haciendo actuar más libremente de lo normal.

—No es correcto— dijo ella mordiendo su labio inferior.

Sesshômaru no contestó, lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos reprochándose mentalmente su proceder, ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando? Bueno, lo cierto era que no estaba pensando con la cabeza y eso no traía nada bueno.

No iba a mandar al carajo todo lo que había dicho antes y profanar el cuerpo de la muchacha frente a sí, solo quería estar con ella de una manera diferente. Estuvo tentado a resoplar, era una completa mierda todo lo que lo abrumaba, ¡no tenía porqué pensar así de ella! Era una humana común y corriente, no era que tuviera que significar algo para él.

El agua a su lado se movió captando su atención, Rin estaba a su lado. Cuando abrió los ojos ella chilló de inmediato usando sus manos para cerrar sus párpados.

—No abra los ojos, por favor— pidió ella con voz baja.

—No miraré.

—Por sí las dudas— replicó ella con un puchero, era suficiente con estar así. No se sentía inmoral por eso puesto que antes él la cuidaba cuando se bañaba, pero no confiaba en sus hormonas.

—Has lo que quieras.

Sesshômaru atrapó la cintura femenina mientras la acercaba a él, con una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia volvió a hablar.

—Lo que _puedas_ hacer— corrigió cuando sintió el cuerpo sobre él tensarse.

—Sesshô-Sesshômaru—balbució la chica incapaz de cerrar la boca ni de completar alguna oración coherente. Antes de que dijera algo su boca fue cubierta por un par de labios delgados, mientras los dedos que estaban por sobre su cintura empezaron a trazar pequeños círculos; las manos de Rin dejaron su sitio para desplazarse hasta el cuello masculino, entregándose en ese beso.

Al separase unos segundos después los ojos grises clavaron su mirada en la marrón, quien abrió ligeramente los ojos sorprendida al ver una pequeña chispa dorada, lo que la llevó a atar cabos.

—¡Espere aquí!— dijo separándose con rapidez para salir del agua—¡y no mire!

Sesshômaru roló los ojos cumpliendo lo pedido...a medias. Su mirada alcanzó a notar un poco del pecho y del trasero de la chica mientras ésta luchaba por arreglar su kimono con apuro, se miraban suaves ¿lo estarían? Apenas y pudo cerrar los ojos antes de que Rin volteara a verlo.

—¿Me permite ayudarlo con su problema?—dijo ella con una sonrisa luminosa que por supuesto el daiyoukai se perdió, pero imaginó a la perfección.

—Has lo que quieras.— concedió sin más.

—Hoy es luna nueva— fue lo último que escuchó cuando la chica salió corriendo por donde antes habían llegado.

杀生丸

—Por aquí— Rin sonrió mientras jalaba al chico malhumorado, captando la atención de Sesshômaru.

—Keh, no sé porque me hiciste venir hasta acá— gruñó Inuyasha con mala cara— sabes que odio salir en este estado.

—Rin.— la voz de Sesshômaru era fría al hablar cuando cayó en la cuenta de a quien traía consigo, nunca había usado ese tono con ella.

—¡Traición!— gruñó Inuyasha buscando a su hermano por todos lados llevando la mano inconscientemente hacia su espada—, eres un bastardo...

—Señor Inuyasha— Rin lo reprendió de manera suave—, prometió que me ayudaría.

—No necesito su ayuda— esta vez fue Sesshômaru quien habló con odio.

—No lo traje por usted— explicó ella con una ligera sonrisa—, sólo quiero comprobar algo.

Inuyasha gruñó al verse metido en esa situación, aunque en el fondo se preguntaba por la reacción de su hermano y por qué necesitaría de su ayuda. Por su parte Sesshômaru se encontraba dándoles la espalda, gracias a la oscuridad ninguno de los dos podía verse realmente por lo que no notaban que ambos eran humanos en ese momento.

Rin sonrió luminosamente ante la cara de desagrado de ambos hermanos, por qué había llevado a Inuyasha era un poco tonto pero sentía que tenía que interceder; de otra manera su señor jamás regresaría a su verdadera forma.

—¿Es tan malo?— preguntó la chica con curiosidad mirando al medio demonio, siempre había tenido particular interés cuando se transformaba en humano; Inuyasha se comportaba como nunca, era más atento, más sincero y mucho más cariñoso (a su manera).

—¿Por qué tan interesada de repente?— inquirió el aludido sin dejar de apretar a colmillo de acero entre sus manos—, odio sentirme así de expuesto.

Sesshômaru que se mantenía al margen volvió la mirada para ver a su "querido" hermano menor, el tono que había utilizado no era lo habitual en él. Entonces lo recordó, esa noche perdía los poderes demoniacos; era tan humano como él en esos momentos.

—Rin— llamó la atención de la joven quien se volvió de inmediato—, ve por comida.

—Si— se levantó de inmediato con una sonrisa tranquila, su señor había atado cabos; ahora solo quedaba confiar en él.

—Tú.

Inuyasha fingió no escucharlo mientras se cruzaba de brazos con mala cara, se mantendría callado hasta que Rin volviera y pudiera largarse de ese lugar. Había pensado que era una completa estupidez ceder ante los caprichos de la chiquilla, pero había sido Kagome la que lo había hecho recapacitar mientras le decía que sería como en los viejos tiempos. Sus bolas, esa niña lo abandonó junto a su muy odiado medio hermano en una cueva demasiado extraña.

Un golpe en su cabeza lo hizo gruñir mientras que por reflejo mandaba su puño al aire.

—¡Carajo Sesshômaru! Aunque este en este estado aún puedo...— el discurso de guerra quedo suspendido a mitad de la frase mientras el híbrido caía en la cuenta de lo que veía frente a él. De haber sido otra la situación se hubiera reído a más no poder, pero sólo atinó a exclamar—: ¿qué coño te paso?

La pregunta fue ignorada por el mayor, lo único que le interesaba era ver cuanta similitud había entre ambos y para su mala suerte parecían hechos casi en el mismo molde.

—Si no vas a hablar, deja de verme— le siseó Inuyasha con un tono rosado en las mejillas, odiaba que lo miraran en ese estado tan débil por no decir que Sesshômaru se estaba comportando demasiado extraño, y eso en él a pesar de ser normal le estaba dando repelus.

—Guarda silencio.

Empezaba a sospechar que esa sería una larga, larga noche llena de revelaciones: Inuyasha no podía ni pensar en que iba a suceder exactamente, pero tenía clara una cosa; estaba realmente jodido.

杀生丸

*Hago alusión al encuentro en el manga en el capítulo 129, es una de mis partes favoritas ahí *-*

A favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

No me molesta para nada que se agreguen mis historias a favoritos si es que en realidad les gustó, pero si se tomaron el tiempo de leer les agradezco enormemente que se den cinco minutos más para dejarme su opinión del fic. No les cuesta nada y me alegran un montón.

Para los que esperan "Crossroad", me demoraré un poco de tiempo en mis actualizaciones, estoy pasando por una racha demasiado mala en el ámbito personal (que me importa un sorbete en realidad, pero no se me permite mucho tiempo libre) y la universidad está cada vez más pesada (sin contar mis compañeros irresponsables) así que intentaré actualizar lo más rápido posible (porque tengo un montón de fics en proceso, como bien lo dice mi perfil :'D)

¡Besos a todos!

_Hayden_


	2. Luna nueva

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece, de hacerlo Sesshômaru tendría su propio burdel de zorras (?)

**Notas de autor:** segundo capítulo listo para mi pequeña vampira que adoro *o*, espero te guste Bruxi (L)

杀生丸

"Él la miraba dormir, pero no sabía quién de los dos estaba soñando."

Pablo Victoria

杀生丸

—Quiero a mi mamá— un pequeño de ocho años tallaba sus pequeños ojos dorados con fuerza intentando que las lágrimas no se derramaran de ellos. Había pasado más de dos días desde que su progenitora había fallecido y el niño vagaba por el bosque completamente aterrado de su alrededor al ser la primera vez que andaba sin compañía, sollozó con fuerza mientras mantenía sus orejas de perro pegadas a su cabeza.

Tenía que buscar un refugio para esa noche, podía viajar un poco hasta llegar a una aldea antes del anochecer y era seguro que le dieran asilo, pero ¿después qué? En cuanto lo descubrieran a la mañana siguiente era probable que recibiera una buena golpiza por engañarlos.

—Llévame contigo mami. — sollozó abrazando su pequeño cuerpo.

Una sombra se movió imperceptible para el niño, unos ojos dorados se mantuvieron fijos en el cuerpo que temblaba cuando una nueva ola de sollozos irrumpió en el silencio.

«Morir por tan despreciable ser», pensó el daiyoukai con asco dispuesto a alejarse, si no hubiera sido por la tierna vocecita que volvió a escucharse con más claridad que antes mientras este veía el cielo del atardecer.

—Mami, dijiste que tenía un hermano, ¿por qué no lo haces venir?— preguntó con inocencia a la nada—, no quiero que me cuide, solo.. no quiero estar solo.

El espía hizo una imperceptible mueca al escucharlo, pero aún así volvió a emprender su camino sin darle mayor importancia. Tal vez esa noche la escoria que tenía por medio hermano dejara de existir y con ello parte del odio que habitaba dentro de su cuerpo podría liberarse.

Escuchó un grito cerca del acantilado y oliendo la sangre del pequeño se dirigió al lugar, unos demonios de clase inferior le cortaban el paso por lo que sin preguntar los descuartizó con su látigo en menos de unos cuantos segundos. Estiró la mano al abismo, pero tuvo que esperar hasta sentir la calidez de una mano más pequeña envolver la propia, cuando estuvo seguro que lo tenía el demonio tiró del hanyô sin delicadeza para dejarlo caer en el suelo frente a sus pies.

—Padre no se sacrificó para que murieras con seres tan inferiores.

Fue lo único que dijo para desaparecer entre los árboles, dejando al niño con una sonrisa entre triste y agradecida para la figura que se alejaba de él.

—Hermano...

杀生丸

Inuyasha gruñó ante el recuerdo, a veces era tanto el odio de Sesshômaru hacia él que se preguntaba porque no había dejado que esos demonios lo hubieran asesinado como si se tratara de un insecto, al principio había creído que era porque su hermano quería matarlo personalmente; teoría que había sido casi comprobada en repetidas ocasiones cuando estaban en la lucha contra Naraku y sin embargo, solamente una vez lo había sentido real. En las ocasiones posteriores, su hermano solo había aparecido cuando necesitaba conocer algo; como el viento cortante o cuando rompió el colmillo sagrado obteniendo así la luna infernal.

Si el medio demonio se detenía a pensarlo (y sin duda era algo que odiaba) Sesshômaru no había hecho otra cosa que no fuera ayudarlo y cuidarlo a su retorcida manera de ver las cosas.

Soltó un keh imaginario cuando llegó a esa conclusión. No le gustaba sentirse en deuda con él, no quería deberle nada. Y había tantas cosas que habían sucedido gracias a Sesshômaru que a Inuyasha se le revolvió el estómago.

—¿Por qué estás así? —Soltó la pregunta sin meditar en ello, los ojos grises del mayor no se movieron en su dirección; de hecho Sesshômaru lo ignoró completamente mirando la entrada de la cueva.

Rin entró con pasos vacilantes, había tardado a propósito para que ambos charlaran quedándose fuera del lugar; pero lo bastante cerca por sí tenía que intervenir pero no habían hecho más que mirarse por horas, y tanto como deseaba que el hechizo se rompiera afuera empezaba a bajar la temperatura; no deseaba para nada pescar un resfriado y después del baño que había tomado...

«Detente», se ordenó ella mentalmente al recordar el beso, nada mejoraría si se enfocaba en eso. Era mejor intentar que los hermanos perro hablarán sin matarse y ver si Inuyasha podía recordarle esos sentimientos humanos que Sesshômaru necesitaba, ¿quien más sería capaz de eso, sino era él que era demonio y humano a la vez?

La bruja había usado palabras clave en su conjuro de castigo, estaba segura de eso pero su señor había sido tan vago en su relato que podía sacarle más información a una piedra; sin embargo sentía que Inuyasha era la clave, tenía que serlo por el bien de Sesshômaru.

—Rin— los dos pares de ojos grises se posaron en ella cuando ambos hablaron a la vez, el medio demonio con un gruñido que reprochaba su traición y el mayor con un mandato innegable de que la quería a su lado.

—Preparare la cena— dijo con una sonrisa al ver los rostros tan parecidos en su dirección. Como sí Sesshômaru adivinara sus pensamientos le frunció el ceño justo en el mismo instante que Inuyasha hacia lo mismo.

La chica apretó los labios intentando no reír al notarlo, los chicos la vieron sin entender pero Rin fue lo bastante rápida como para darse la vuelta y tratar de encender una pequeña fogata para la cena.

Inuyasha gruñó moviendo una de sus piernas de forma rápida aún con sus brazos cruzados, él no quería estar ahí, no quería de ninguna maldita manera mantener una cena familiar con Sesshômaru; lo único que ansiaba era estar en casa con Kagome y poder relajarse en brazos de su mujer porque era lo único que lograba calmar la inquietud y el terror de su corazón humano.

Una luz se encendió en su cerebro provocando que volteara a ver a su hermano, los ojos del mayor se encontraban en la figura que les daba la espalda con algo escrito en esas orbes ahora grises; pasados unos segundos Inuyasha pudo ver un pequeño matiz dorado conforme Sesshômaru seguía mirando a Rin.

¿Sería posible que su frío, arrogante y sanguinario hermano, que debía agregar era un ser sin sentimientos, sintiera algo por esa pequeña y frágil chica?

A Inuyasha no le gustó pensar eso, puesto que de ser así su hermano la haría infeliz con su carácter tan huraño. Lo mejor era que ninguno hablara de sus sentimientos, porque no tenía duda de que Rin amaba a su hermano; tal vez desde que era una niña lo hacía aunque su admiración era más grande que ese amor de niños y por eso nadie le había prestado atención hasta el momento en que la terrible adolescencia había llegado.

Cuando los ojos marrones de la chica giraron en su dirección, el medio demonio se sintió repentinamente invadido por la culpa, ¿quien era él para condenar a esa chiquilla a ser infeliz, si a miles de kilómetros se notaba que era su hermano el único capaz de hacerla sonreír con verdadera alegría?

—¿Le pasa algo, señor Inuyasha?— Preguntó Rin con preocupación, ¿tal vez lo forzaba demasiado a estar ahí?

—Keh, con lo mal que cocinas terminare envenenado— se mofó intentando esconder sus pensamientos de la pareja—, mi estómago no es tan fuerte justo ahora.

—Ni mi comida tan mala— le riñó la chica empezando a servir las porciones, aunque antes de que terminara el estómago de Sesshômaru rugió en protesta.

El mayor dirigió su atención a otro lado como si ese sonido jamás hubiera salido de su cuerpo, aunque por dentro la indignación crecía lentamente, ¿qué otra cosa humana iba a tener que padecer?

—Señor Sesshômaru— la dulce voz de Rin le hizo voltear frente a su plato completamente lleno de comida, el Lord del Oeste estuvo tentado a rechazar la oferta con dignidad pero al ver a los ojos a la chica se rindió.

Cuando era una niña había ocasiones en que ella se preocupaba tanto por no verlo comer que hacia todo lo posible porque Jaken le dijera exactamente que alimentos ingería para buscarlos y que se alimentara mientras ella veía. El sapo había sido lo suficientemente inteligente para no decirlo, a pesar que la pequeña no le habló en dos días debido a eso.

Al final, lo único que el demonio hizo fue darle una mordida a la fruta en las manos de la niña y ella le regaló la más sincera de sus sonrisas.

Sesshômaru regresó al presente cabeceando en agradecimiento y de nuevo esa sonrisa se apoderó de las facciones de su protegida. De haber estado solos, él la hubiera besado otra vez al igual que cuando se bañaron juntos; pero era claramente consciente de que Inuyasha no les despegaba los ojos de encima.

—También tengo hambre— se quejó en voz alta el menor lo que propició la risa de Rin antes de que le diera su plato.

Los tres comieron en completo silencio después de eso, Inuyasha con su prisa mientras que Sesshômaru y Rin comían con calma y disfrutando cada bocado. Para la chica, todo eso resultaba un poco extraño y al mismo tiempo la hacia sentir feliz; si su señor quisiera no tenía porque mantenerse alejado ya que por mucho que Inuyasha se quejara se preocupaba por su hermano mayor, sino lo hiciera dudaba mucho que hubiera seguido ahí.

—¿Quiere que lo acompañe a la aldea?— Preguntó Rin después de que terminaron la cena, intentó con mucho trabajo que su voz no demostrara que lo que realmente quería era quedarse sola con su señor, no quería ser tan egoísta; pero Sesshômaru no le había quitado la mirada de encima y...bueno, solo era una chica enamorada.

—Es tarde— Inuyasha contestó con simpleza encogiendose de hombros—, me iré en cuanto amanezca.

Sesshômaru gruñó en su fuero interno, pero no lo demostró cuando se levantó yendo al lugar más retirado de la entrada para acomodarse. Inuyasha solo lo vio de reojo tragando la sonrisa que quería salir desde lo más profundo de su corazón al darse cuenta que había jodido sus planes de la manera más sencilla.

Rin infló las mejillas con indignación, sin embargo se obligó a reír cuando Inuyasha intentó desinflarlas con uno de sus dedos. Los ojos grises tenían una disculpa escrita para ella, pero al mismo tiempo la diversión bailaba a lo largo y ancho del rostro del chico.

Antes de que ambos dijeran algo en voz alta la cintura de la chica fue apresada por un par de brazos fuertes mientras la levantaban llevándola de esa manera a la parte más alejada del chico con el que hablaba. Rin volteó el rostro sólo lo suficiente para ver la cara de desagrado de Sesshômaru, cuando llegaron al lugar donde él se encontraba antes se sentó con ella enfrente y la espalda pegada a su pecho.

—Señor Sesshômaru— Rin habló bajito sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer por tan comprometedora postura, aunque inmediatamente se arrepintió cuando sintió el aliento caliente en su oreja.

—Silencio.

Inuyasha río entre dientes, para estar como humano su hermano seguía actuando como el demonio perro que era aunque mucho más libre en su manera de actuar; no parecía él completamente pero era algo nuevo y divertido de ver. Eso si, tenía su pequeña chispa de incomodidad en el fondo; no era muy divertido ver a la pequeña que prácticamente vio crecer estar en brazos de su hermano.

Todavía era capaz de recordar cuando todo había acabado, Kagome había regresado a su época y él estaba solo cuando todo mundo a su alrededor estaba feliz de estar vivos. Sango y Miroku empezaron a planear su boda y aunque ese acontecimiento era algo que había esperado una parte de si se encontraba resentido por ello debido a la soledad que sentía.

La primera vez que tuvo contacto con la niña la había encontrado mirando el cielo perdida de la realidad que la rodeaba y sin más las lágrimas habían salido de sus ojos marrones, aunque contrario a lo que había pensado de que saldría corriendo a brazos de la primer persona que viera, la pequeña Rin se limpió sola las gotitas que escapaban de sus ojos con una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

Verla intentando ser fuerte le había hecho recordar a Kagome y el dolor que sintió lo hizo caminar de regreso a la aldea, hasta que alguien lo abrazó por la espalda acariciando su cabello.

—Señor Sesshômaru— murmuró enredando mechones de cabello color plata.

Lo único que había hecho después de ese momento era dejar que la pequeña jugara con su cabello cada vez que extrañaba a su hermano y ella le regalaba sonrisas llenas de la más viva alegría que lo mantenía feliz cuando más sólo se sentía.

Y ahora, muchos años después; el verla ahí le hacia tener sentimientos encontrados. Suspiró audiblemente acomodandose para pasar la noche, él más que nadie entendía los sentimientos de Rin, ambos habían tenido que estar lejos de la persona que amaban y no deseaba que ella volviera a ser esa niña solitaria a la espera de los cambios de luna cuando podía ver a su hermano.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que su hermano siempre volvía cuando la luna desaparecía y él se volvía humano, no podía verlo pero cuando la tarde llegaba y Rin volvía decía que miraría a Sesshômaru al día siguiente.

Cerró los ojos un momento mientras una pregunta rondaba por su mente:

¿Por qué?

杀生丸

Sesshômaru se removió por primera vez en horas, Rin se había dormido desde hacia un rato; pero él todavía se encontraba peleando dentro de sí por el arrebato que lo había dominado; pero al ver a Inuyasha tomando tanta libertad cerca de Rin no le había hecho la más mínima gracia.

Apenas habían pasado dos días en esa condición y ya experimentaba todos esos sentimientos que por años había considerado despreciables, incluso en ese momento podía sentir el calor emanar del cuerpo cerca del suyo y el deseo se iba apoderando de él.

—¿Estas dormido?— La voz de Inuyasha lo sacó de sus cavilaciones de golpe—, yo no puedo dormir así.

«Como sí me importara», pensó Sesshômaru ignorando a su hermano.

—Sé que no te importa— el comentario del híbrido hizo eco del pensamiento del mayor—, pero te entiendo.

—No entiendes nada.

—¿Por qué ese día?— Inuyasha cambio de golpe el tema sabiendo de antemano que sorprender a Sesshômaru era difícil y si tenía suerte contestaría sin pensar. Sin embargo lo único que obtuvo fue silencio por parte del otro—, podías ir cualquier día sin importar el tiempo y ella estaría esperándote.

Eso Sesshômaru lo sabía mejor que nadie, Rin no se quejaba ni con él ni con ningún alma acerca de que preferiría estar a su lado en lugar de esperar varios días por su compañía; pero admitir que la elección de esa fecha en particular tenía que ver con la transformación de Inuyasha no estaba a discusión.

Mucho menos admitir que a pesar de que lo odiaba había seguido buscándolo cada luna nueva como el primer día que lo conoció cuando su despreciable madre había muerto. Eso sería demasiado y nunca lo diría.

Porque él no poseía sentimientos de aprecio hacia ese híbrido inútil y débil.

—Aunque me arrepienta por la mañana lo diré— Inuyasha volvió a hablar con voz llena de seguridad—: Espero que si vuelves a la normalidad o no; te la lleves porque ella no es feliz en la aldea a pesar de que lo intenta. Dejó de sentirse humana desde que perdió todo y con la única persona con la que se siente ella misma eres tú. Así qué deja de ser un bastardo sin sentimientos y enfrenta lo que por años has negado.

—No digas tonterías— Sesshômaru gruñó aún en contra de su propio silencio autoimpuesto.

—Admite, aunque sea para ti mismo la realidad de las cosas— Inuyasha gruñó abrazando a colmillo de acero—, lo que menos quiero es que ella sufra.

El mayor se obligó a sí mismo a no mirar a la chica dormida, no podía cometer el mismo error que había matado a su padre como si se tratara de un ser inferior; él no era tan estúpido.

—El orgullo es el peor de tus defectos— Inuyasha murmuró lo bastante alto para que Sesshômaru escuchara, miró a la entrada de la cueva donde la oscuridad se hacía aún más presente lo que le indicaba que su tiempo como humano estaba por acabar— y el de ella es estar enamorada de ti.

Se levantó sin más empezando a caminar con suma lentitud, cuando llegó a la entrada volteó para mirar directamente a Sesshômaru a los ojos.

—No dejes que el tiempo te quite la oportunidad de encontrar algo de paz en este mundo de mierda.

Dicho eso el híbrido le dedicó una mueca socarrona en tanto los primeros rayos de sol lo tocaban con una caricia cálida. El cambio fue algo que el mayor había visto en ocasiones anteriores pero esta vez podía ser testigo de primera mano, como si Inuyasha finalmente reconociera que confiaba en su persona.

Cuando las orejas de perro aparecieron en su cabeza y los ojos grises se volvieron dorados el menor crujió sus dedos con fuerza. Sesshômaru frunció el ceño mientras esperaba su actuar, para su propia perplejidad Inuyasha se estiró cual gato recién despierto ignorándolo abiertamente.

—Dile a Rin que te cuide bien— se burló con ganas—, no queremos que te rompas algo.

El menor se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse cuando una piedra del tamaño de una papá lo golpeo en la cabeza, el medio demonio maldijo regresando la mirada a su hermano lleno de resentimiento.

—Imbécil.— Sesshômaru gruñó por lo bajo

Rin se removió de manera lenta hasta acomodarse mejor en el pecho de Sesshômaru, una de sus pequeñas manos se posó en su estómago provocando una reacción diferente en cada chico. El mayor suspiró sintiendo un muy conocido calor en su corazón.

—Keh, no soy yo el imbécil.

—Largate de una vez— Sesshômaru ordenó con voz fría.

Inuyasha sonrió una vez más de forma burlona para después dar un gran salto entre los árboles, podía asegurar que algo había cambiado aunque Sesshômaru no lo admitiera; porque sin que se diera cuenta había contestado la pregunta que le había hecho. Aún en contra de su propio orgullo, su hermano mayor lo quería y por eso había regresado como la primera vez cuando más solo estaba.

—¡Prefiero tu olor a perro!

杀生丸

Espero les haya gustado y que la espera tan larga haya válido la pena ^^. Como habrán notado este día actualice varias historias y todo eso, no es que quiera tardarme a propósito pero antes que nada tengo una carrera que exige de mi tiempo y todo eso (?) espero no tomen a mal mi comentario :)

Las adoro.

• A favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

No me molesta para nada que se agreguen mis historias a favoritos si es que en realidad les gustó, pero si se tomaron el tiempo de leer les agradezco enormemente que se den cinco minutos más para dejarme su opinión del fic. No les cuesta nada y me alegran un montón.

_Hayden_


End file.
